Aprendiendo a andar
by NanaJo
Summary: Pequeño AU centrado en la pareja KiraxJosefumi o KiraFumi, la historia se encuentra situada un par de años antes de la fusión.
1. Chapter 1

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Yoshikage… ¿Irás? Josefumi sostenía la mano del mayor quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá ya dormitando, cual niño dependiente llevaba días solicitándole a su amigo hacer acto de aparición en la ceremonia de graduación del instituto que se celebraría la noche siguiente. Permanecía arrodillado junto al sofá apoyando su torso en el orillo de este, su barbilla apenas tocaba el pecho de Kira, su mirada se clavaba en el rostro del otro totalmente esperanzado de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Mmh… Te he dicho que lo intentaré… -replicó Kira esperando eso fuese suficiente para hallar conciliar el sueño sin más interrupciones.  
-¡Pero Yoshikage! –apretó su mano con más fuerza intentando ser tomado verdaderamente en cuenta.  
Kira abrió solo uno de sus parpados encontrándose con un rostro bastante ofuscado frente a él, frente a él y tras la espalda de Josefumi, el resplandor del tv se alzaba por la pequeña sala del departamento del mayor.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás esa cosa en pausa, Josefumi? Consumes energía que yo deberé pagar.

-Bah! –rebuznó el otro soltándole y dándose vuelta dejándose caer de vuelta al suelo, tomó el mando y reanudó el juego- No estaría tanto tiempo en espera si me prestaras atención –murmuró dándose por vencido aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Kira ya no era capaz de escucharle, probablemente solo en esos segundos había caído en un profundo sueño.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, siempre sucedía eso, sus hábitos de sueño no eran tan buenos como los de su amigo, de hecho cuando se encontraba en su departamento pocas veces sentía la necesidad de dormir, pero justo antes de que el amanecer llegara apagaba la consola junto al Tv y se hacia un espacio junto al otro, como si hubiesen pasado la noche igual de bien sobre ese sofá, suponía que ya Kira conocía su táctica, pues al despertar este jamás despertaba al más joven.

Se durmió tal cual cada noche que compartían, incluso pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del pecho de quien idolatraba, poco lograba dormir, pero en esa cercanía y seguridad lo poco que llegaba a conciliar era totalmente placentero, totalmente a gusto y encajando en algún lugar, justo así se sentía en cada instante junto al otro, jamás le habría confesado algo como eso pero no era algo necesario, son relaciones que crecen sin palabras, solo con constancia y hechos habían permanecido inseparables durante años, incluso sin importar las diferencias de edad. Josefumi recién se graduaría un poco pasado de edad del instituto y en cambio Kira ya poseía Maestrías en medicina, trabajaba en urgencias, dictaba talleres en la universidad y hasta cumplía su pasatiempo preferido zarpando en grandes embarcaciones sirviendo de asistencia médica. Aún con todo eso, aun con todo el escaso tiempo que compartían, Josefumi se sentía especial o al menos de relevancia solo con él, en cuanto cruzaba el umbral de aquel departamento podía sentirse el mismo, aun frente a su sobria mirada podía sentirse a gusto de cualquier tontería aunque no era un chico muy adepto a estas. Kira sin dudas había brillado con demasiada intensidad ante sus inmaduros ojos en el pasado pero poco a poco, con el pasar de los años había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquel halo que le rodeaba por completo, bien sabía que no era un hombre perfecto, así como sabia que definitivamente no le pertenecía, sin embargo no podría importarle menos, ahí sobre ese sofá en el que solían caer rendidos luego de alguna noche de películas o videojuegos, Josefumi sentía que podía retribuir el favor que Yoshikage sin ninguna obligación le había otorgado por tantos años… protegerle.

Como muchas mañanas, Yoshikage sintió como algo oprimía su pecho y una respiración acababa tras su nuca, el chico como mucho llevaría una media hora durmiendo tras su espalda, no tenía remedio, ni siquiera en su supuesto día más importante podía llevar hábitos decentes. Retiró el brazo del chico para poder levantarse y preocupado de no interrumpir se fue con livianas pisadas hasta el baño, la verdad era que se había quedado dormido (como siempre) Dormir era algo que le superaba, suponía que se debía a las largas jornadas de trabajo que debía cumplir y al estrés acumulándose día con día, como fuese, dormir de más siempre le revitalizaba.

Mientras el agua de la ducha caía, Josefumi iba regresando en sí, definitivamente había sido pésima idea desvelarse justo esa noche, ni siquiera podía apoyarse sobre sus codos, estaba agotado y con una pereza que le volvía tedioso el estar despierto; fue arrastrándose lentamente hasta la orilla del sofá decidido en ir al encuentro con Yoshikage, para una vez mas y por última ocasión pedirle asistir al acto. Acabó cayendo al suelo haciendo crujir las tablas de este, al menos el golpe le aturdió lo suficiente para espabilarse y ponerse de pie. Tambaleándose llegó hasta la puerta al final del pasillo y ya con su puño alzado se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando esta de improvisto se abrió dejando ver al mayor tras ella.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio mirando al otro, Yoshikage llevaba el cabello desparramado sobre el rostro y solo una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su torso, Josefumi solo bajó la mirada lo suficiente para encontrarse con sus ojos, si, era apenas un poco más alto que Kira y aunque decía que no le gustaba presumir… se jactaba siempre de ser mas fornido a pesar de su poca actividad física. Quien se encontraba saliendo del baño alzó una ceja exigiendo de una vez lo que fuese que el otro iba a hacer, Kujo aun se encontraba con su puño en alto, como si fuese a tocar la frente de Kira por lo que la bajó apresurado.

-Ya sabes lo que diré –sus usuales ojos de cachorro esta vez mostraban determinación.  
-Hazte a un lado, Josefumi. – y siempre le hablaba como tal, como a un perro, el menor casi podía sentir el periodicaso en cuanto el otro le empujó con su hombro haciéndose paso.- Te he dicho que iré de ser posible, debo trabajar, no es un juego.

El menor resignado llevó ambos puños hasta sus costados limitándose solo a eso, la verdad se había prometido a sí mismo no pedirle a nadie asistir solo que Yoshikage… bueno, Yoshikage siempre despertaba cierta debilidad en él. La puerta de la habitación del mayor se cerró apenas este entró a vestirse y con esta acción las esperanzas de Josefumi también se esfumaron pero no podría enojarse, no con él, debía entender, sabía que realmente Kira era un hombre muy ocupado, con tantos estudios universitarios un titulo de instituto debía parecerle igual de insignificante que un titulo de jardín infantil.

Buscando que Yoshikage volviera a dirigirle la palabra se apresuró en hacer algo para desayunar, tostadas y jugo, no sabía como el mayor se conformaba solo con eso pero siempre parecía funcionar y tal como las veces anteriores esta vez también surtió efecto. Kira iba directo a la puerta, tal vez al salir diría algo como "Vuelvo luego" o "cierra bien la puerta al irte" pero esta vez su olfato le desvió directo a la cocina; tomó con la punta de sus dedos dos tostadas recién salidas y con su otra mano se apresuró en llevar hasta sus labios el vaso de jugo que ya se encontraba servido, a todo esto se encontraba el cocinero viéndole reposando su cadera en el mesón.

-Ten un buen día –murmuró, a lo que el mayor respondió despidiéndose con la mano, hubiera hablado pero llevaba la boca llena.

El día, tal como lo había imaginado, fue tan ajetreado como de costumbre, emergencia menores y otras no tan leves, mujeres desmayadas por la oleada de calor, un niño con un dedo amputado por una licuadora, una mordida de perro, más de lo mismo siempre, Kira era exageradamente rápido en su trabajo y solía ser juzgado por carecer de tacto con sus pacientes, a este no podría importarle menos los rumores, el amaba la medicina y la fisionomía humana, atender las carencias y exigencias de los pacientes se le hacía absurdo y molesto, definitivamente las emergencias que involucraban personas inconscientes eran sus preferidas, podía trabajar cómodamente y sin brindar explicaciones.  
La hora del almuerzo transcurrió y ni siquiera lo notó, con emergencias menores la sala se había abarrotado desproveyéndole de la noción del tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta un mensaje entraba a su teléfono, luego dos e incluso una llamada, no le hacía falta desatender el asunto en el que se encontraba para saber que se trataba de Josefumi dándole un último recordatorio. Lo cierto era que no tenía planeado faltar aunque no le hubiera asegurado nada al chico, era algo impropio en Yoshikage, pero se había hecho la ilusión de darle una sorpresa, jamás le defraudaría en algo como esto, luego de todo el era en el único que Josefumi depositaba su confianza; Había llevado ese día al trabajo uno de sus mejores abrigos para la noche helada que haría, se lo colgó encima apenas acabó con el caso de indigestión que atendía y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal poco importándole que le vieran irse antes de hora, él había cubierto a muchos por no decir a todos ahí, sería la primera vez que cometería una "falta" y sabia que nadie le delataría.

El verdadero infierno fue encontrar un lugar donde aparcar, se podía escuchar desde dentro del recinto como la ceremonia había iniciado y ahí estaba él sonando bocinazos para que el imbécil con licencia frente a él se apresurara. Subió apresurado las escaleras zigzagueando entre personas igual de lentas que la joya del estacionamiento. Para cuando logró ingresar al salón se encontraba como loco buscando a Josefumi entre la multitud de graduados, todos sentados y de espaldas lucían exactamente igual, pero siguiendo la creencia de que las miradas se llaman, fue esa la manera en la que Kira logró hallar a Kujo de pie sobre el escenario, se notaba como Josefumi había logrado verle apenas entró ofuscado haciéndose paso entre todos.

El chico llevaba el cabello totalmente peinado hacia atrás dentro del birrete, no utilizaría su peinado habitual para esta ocasión, su rostro despejado daba la ilusión a Yoshikage de haberse reencontrado con el mismo niño que bien había conocido unos 14 años atrás, una sonrisa amplia como pocas le había visto iluminaba por completo su rostro, la luz propia del chico irradiaba más que los focos sobre él, todo por la alegría de haber visto a su mejor amigo acudir; no hicieron falta palabras, ambos podían comunicarse solo con las miradas y antes de poder notarlo, el mayor llevaba una sonrisa marcada entre los labios. El hechizo entre ambos solo se deshizo cuando por fin llegó el turno de Josefumi de recibir su titulo y estrechar la mano del director, y tal cual su llegada, Yoshikage sacó justo a tiempo su cámara para capturar la escena.

Se hallaban buscando al otro entre la multitud descarriada que se desató al culminar el acto, Kujo fue el primero en encontrar al otro con la mirada y para cuando estuvo al fin frente a él el contrario le recibía con una mano alzada lista para estrechar la del chico, este la apartó tomándola en una de sus propias manos y dejando estas aprisionadas entre el pecho de ambos en cuanto se le unió en un abrazo; el mayor totalmente avergonzado por la escena miraba en todas direcciones asegurándose que nadie detuviera su mirada especialmente en ellos, por fortuna eso no pasaba y permitió que aquella demostración de afecto durara cuanto Josefumi deseara.

-Gracias por venir –musitó apenas dejo ver su rostro de nuevo frente al mayor, sus ojos seguían siendo los de un cachorro pero esta vez uno muy contento.  
-Pensaste que me lo perdería –comentó en un tono jocoso disfrutando nuevamente de una sonrisa en el rostro del chico- te he jugado una buena aunque he llegado por las puras.  
-¡Sabía qué harías una entrada inesperada! –se separó para darle apenas un toque con el puño en el hombro, Yoshikage podría hacerse el duro pero Josefumi sabía que tan blando podía llegar a ser con un cierto número reducido de personas. Yoshikage solo se alegró por la reacción tan infantil.  
-Felicidades –su tono se había transformado en uno más sereno y honesto, viéndose ambos directamente a los ojos de una manera que cada uno solo podía lograr con el otro se encargaba de expresarle su autentico orgullo- Luego de esto todo es bueno.

Un compañero del graduado les interrumpió justo en ese momento invitando al chico a la fiesta luego del acto, este volteó buscando aprobación de la única persona que se había tomado la molestia de asistir en su graduación, de ser por Josefumi solo celebraría esa noche con Yoshikage con un buen maratón de series ya pasadas de década.

-Anda –se apresuró en concederle el innecesario permiso- yo estoy fugado del trabajo –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Solo debió insistir una vez más para que el otro se fuera a festejar, el en cambio llegaba de vuelta a su trabajo, tal y como lo esperaba nadie mencionó ni una palabra de lo sucedido, volvió a su puesto como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado y se centró en atender a quien lo necesitara, su humor estaba notablemente mejor, hasta le daba las buenas noches a los pacientes que se retiraban felices por la atención, esta vez al vibrar el teléfono se hacía unos segundos libres para ver todas las imágenes que posteaba Josefumi, era como una buena energía, un buen combustible el solo verle feliz que le permitiría trabajar sin cansancio toda la noche, para cuando llegara el próximo amanecer estaría feliz de volver a su apartamento y compartir el sofá, la alfombra, el suelo o lo que fuese con su amigo, se dejaría descansar totalmente despreocupado bajo el abrazo protector que siempre le brindaba , era una buena terapia, Kujo era sin dudas su única conexión con el mundo fuera de su trabajo y las cuatro paredes de su hogar.

La noche en cierto punto se tornó relajada, no entraba nada, ni por la puerta, ni por el celular, le pareció momento idóneo para tomar una buena taza de café y sentarse unos minutos; la sala para empleados como ya lo esperaba estaba abarrotada de médicos, pasantes y enfermeros con los tobillos a reventar, quién se encontraba frente a la cafetera muy amablemente se ofreció a prepararle una taza que Yoshikage gustoso aceptó mientras iba a tomar alguna banqueta disponible.

No había terminado de sentir la sangre de sus piernas nuevamente subir hasta su torso cuando el intercomunicador sonó advirtiendo varias emergencias que llegaban a la vez; suspiró pesadamente y en su mente le dijo adiós a la taza que se merecía pero no tomaría por el momento, movió su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás y luego de lado a lado intentando bajar la tensión sobre sus hombros, ya escuchaba el correteo en los pasillos y el griterío fuera de la puerta de emergencias, seguro habría sido algún accidente, era lo que pensaba Yoshikage, eran los casos que más se presentaban a esas horas; para cuando llegó al recibidor iba ingresando el primer herido en una camilla, tenía a lo mucho una pierna fracturada en dos partes y un leve corte en la cabeza, claro que estas dos áreas eran bastante escandalosas a la hora de una herida, el paciente se encontraba histérico al verse en ese baño de sangre, debieron incluso amarrarlo a la camilla. Kira ayudó llevando al individuo hasta el quirófano más cercano, solo dio vuelta su cabeza por un instante para ver la fila de camillas que iban entrando tras esa primera.

Si el mismo no le hubiese regalado unos ocho años atrás el broche con forma de corazón que siempre llevaba luciendo el pecho de Josefumi, jamás habría identificado a la persona casi irreconocible que iba en la camilla tras él.

No supo con certeza que había ocurrido con el tiempo en ese momento, de alguna manera se detuvo dejándole detallar como el mundo se le venía abajo./pre 


	2. Chapter 2

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¡Josefumi!  
El mundo había quedado en mudo ante las suplicas que su mente gritaba, no existía en ella nada más que la necesidad de comprobar que todo esto era solo un mal entendido, alguien muy parecido pero definitivamente no él; abandonó esa primera camilla para ir en dirección a la segunda, era la más custodiada por paramédicos y enfermeras, intentó con su mano alcanzar uno de los barrotes para imponer un lugar y hacerse paso entre los presentes pero era imposible, la sala de emergencias se volvía una especie de torbellino cuando estas situaciones se presentaban, cada miembro del personal se encontraba totalmente centrado en su labor, Kira era el único que desencajaba, el único que erráticamente intentaba aferrarse a una camilla que por nada del mundo debía detenerse.

Decidió adelantarse hasta el próximo quirófano para verle ahí y encargarse él mismo de sus heridas, sabía que nadie se preocuparía tanto en la correcta atención del chico como él mismo. Iba cruzando el pasillo cuando alguien le sujetó obligándole a detenerse; Yoshikage ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver de quien se trataba, realmente ni entendía que estaba siendo retenido a propósito, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada procesando la imagen del chico ensangrentado e intentando llegar a la sala del quirófano antes que nadie.

-¡No puedes atenderlo tú, Kira! –intentaba aun retenerle aquella persona, era un medico más, uno de sus tantos colegas. Nadie ahí conocía a Josefumi ni siquiera de labios del mayor, pero para nadie fue difícil entender lo muy importante que debía ser como para que Kira perdiese la compostura de esa manera.

La multitud de empleados cruzó frente a ellos alcanzando pronto las puertas del primer quirófano disponible y con esto las esperanzas del pelinegro también iban desapareciendo. Intentaba ralentizar su respiración, apenas ahora que quien lo sujetaba acababa de mencionarlo era que realmente se enteraba de lo alterado que debía lucir para los demás, dejó de oponer resistencia y alzó un poco ambas manos demostrando rendirse ante la situación, algunos del personal libre que quedaba se acercaban ofreciendo ayuda, comprensión y varias series de preguntas que Yoshikage no respondería, aun intentando lucir notablemente más calmado solo podía pensar en el chico dentro de la sala, estaba ahí, a solo unos pasos, él era capaz de hacer un diagnostico completo y solucionar lo que fuera que estuviese mal dentro del cuerpo del chico como ya lo había hecho muchos años atrás.

Una de las enfermeras lo retiró hasta la sala de espera, ya no era un doctor de guardia, era un amigo afligido en espera de respuestas y noticias no tan desastrosas. Ni siquiera había logrado ver bien su rostro, una mueca de dolor se había apoderado de esa cara usualmente tan inocente, toda fruncida, todo adolorido, así se veía Josefumi aún inconsciente y él ni siquiera lograba estar a su lado brindándole los cuidados necesarios; era estúpido, tantos años de estudios y no podía cuidar de los suyos.

Se mantuvo sentado con la cabeza entre las manos esperando la taza de té que la misma enfermera le había ofrecido, mientras tanto solo echaba rápidos vistazos cada vez que un doctor se asomaba por aquella sala, esperaba que en cualquier momento alguno de sus colegas encargados del caso llegara a dirigirle la palabra, la ansiedad se lo comía por dentro, si al menos hubiera logrado alcanzar a darle un leve toque habría sido capaz de determinar si era meritorio preocuparse tanto o no, pero ni ese consuelo tenía, solo debía hacer lo mismo que cualquiera, esperar, y era un martirio.

Al fin la joven regresó con el té ofreciéndoselo enseguida, Kira sin mediar palabras lo tomó de inmediato dándole un sorbo, en ese momento no sabía si considerarlo un defecto o una buenísima virtud, pero siempre lograba lucir bastante sereno y actuar con naturalidad aún en momentos de tanto estrés.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? –En la urgencia de intentar alcanzar a su amigo poco le había importado lo que hubiera sucedido fuera de las puertas del recinto hospitalario, él solo deseaba sanarle. Ahora que su mente lograba pensar con un poco más de claridad logró procesar esa pregunta tan primordial.  
-Un accidente… -Murmuró la joven llevando una de sus manos hasta el brazo de Kira en busca de ofrecerle algún pequeño consuelo, este retiró lentamente su brazo enseguida- Automovilístico, él era el copiloto… -hizo una pausa intentando medir sus palabras por primera vez con su superior- hemos intentado contactar a la familia pero nadie contesta el teléfono de su casa. Varios de los otros chicos apenas y recibieron algún rasguño, pero él… salió directo por el par…  
Yoshikage le pidió detenerse enseguida poniendo una mano en alto y escondiendo su rostro tras la otra que aún sostenía la taza de té, no necesitaba saber más, su mente ya se encargaba de recrear el resto una y otra vez, no suele impresionarse por algo tan común como esa clase de accidentes pero imaginar justo a Josefumi en esa situación le revolvía el estomago.

-Si conoce a alguien… -prosiguió la enfermera en un tono bajo.  
-Nadie vendrá –aseveró en total convicción, sabía que ningún familiar del chico se pasearía a verle, como mucho esperarían a que apareciese en casa, si no lo hacía pues ni modo para ellos.  
La mujer se retiró prometiendo noticias apenas supiera algo pero el mismo Yoshikage conoce muy bien el protocolo, nunca hay noticias hasta que el trabajo esté terminado sea para bien o para mal. No podía hacer mucho más que esperar en esa sala acompañado de muchas otras personas que también ansiaban respuestas de la condición de sus seres queridos. Se cruzó de brazos, estiró ambas piernas y por ultimo recostó su cabeza a la pared dejando descansar un rato sus ojos, quería estar ahí, no quería marcharse ni por un segundo, quería asegurarse de que Josefumi viese a alguien apenas despertara, si no lo hacía él, no lo haría nadie. Lo único que lograba reproducir su mente justo antes de caer dormido eran esas dos ocasiones en las que había visto a Josefumi peleando por su vida recostado en una camilla, lo superarían, estaba seguro de ello, ya lo habían superado muchos años atrás, esta vez no sería diferente, con sus cuidados Josefumi sanaría totalmente.

Abrió un ojo de inmediato al escuchar que le llamaban por su titulo, jamás en otra ocasión habría despertado tan rápido, se puso de pie de inmediato en cuanto su colega se acercó para darle la noticia, el hombre traía el uniforme bastante ensangrentado, podía verse aun bajo la bata que se había puesto para disimularlo, a Yoshikage parecía que en cualquier momento se le desorbitarían los ojos.

-Eso ha salido de su cabeza. –No era una pregunta, estaba seguro de que así era, suponía que habían debido abrirle en algún lugar.  
-S…si… -tartamudeó el cirujano impresionado por la rapidez de sus conclusiones- hemos debido libe…  
-Eso lo sé –sus cejas comenzaban a fruncirse, no era como si esperara una clase de medicina, el primer comentario había escapado puro por la impresión.- ¿Cómo está él? –le apresuró solo con la mirada mientras el otro resignado suspiraba.  
-Estable –Respondió al fin permitiéndole a Kira tomar una gran bocanada de aire- estará bien si continua bajo cuidados.  
Volvió a desplomarse sobre la silla esta vez permitiéndose descansar realmente con una mano apretando su entrecejo, era un buen alivio, Josefumi se encontraba bien y completo, solo una cosa más podía pedir.  
-Supongo que me permitirán verlo. –clavó su mirada cual halcón en los ojos del doctor, este entre abrió los labios por un instante, tal vez a punto de negarse- No creo que tú vayas a negármelo. –favores mas, favores menos, todos le debían algún favor al excelentísimo Doctor.  
-Kira… -intentó interponerse en el camino de Yoshikage apenas este se decidió a andar poco importándole la negativa.- puedes verle, claro que si, solo permite que lo traslademos algún área primero –no importaba cuantos años estuviesen trabajando juntos, siempre había algo en Yoshikage que a los demás no les terminaba de encajar, algo en su mirada.

Tornillos en un brazo y una pierna, un contundente golpe en la cabeza, era lo que había sufrido Josefumi de un momento a otro; Yoshikage se distraía mirando las placas una y otra vez evaluando si todo se había hecho de la manera correcta, y así era solo que prefería entretenerse en eso antes de darle otro vistazo a Josefumi; se encontraba aun inconsciente en la camilla a espaldas del mayor, su rostro totalmente hinchado aun dejaba en este un aura de autentico dolor, un vistazo había sido suficiente para Kira, se negaba a quedársele viendo en ese estado de momento, la primera impresión al verlo fue quedar totalmente estático a los pies de la camilla esperando simplemente a que abriera los ojos se pusiera de pie y ambos se fueran juntos de ahí, pero no sucedería pronto, la recuperación sería lenta y requeriría de paciencia, los daños colaterales, si es que alguno existía tampoco se conocerían hasta que el chico despertara.

-Pronto tendrán lista una habitación para ti. –Murmuró a la nada, murmuró tal vez a las maquinas que emitían chillidos apenas ocurría alguna variación en los signos pues el mismo se jactaba de su incredulidad a la creencia de que en ese estado las personas son receptivas, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, intentando otorgar seguridad mediante palabras al cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo- Aire acondicionado, mucha más privacidad y definitivamente una butaca muy cómoda para esperar que se te pegue la gana de abrir los ojos. –suspiró pesadamente solo de imaginarse en esa situación durante días y noches, como fuese, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese cubículo en mitad de un pasillo estaría bien.  
Colocó las placas de vuelta a su lugar y muy lentamente giró su cabeza en dirección al chico armándose de valor para enfrentarse a la realidad una vez más. Lucia igual de mal, lucia de hecho peor que la primera vez que se dedicó a detallarle, débil y demacrado como hacía mucho no le veía. Se dejó estar a su lado evaluando la temperatura de su frente con una de sus manos, con la otra tomó la mano "sana" del chico, aunque ese brazo no había requerido intervención se encontraba muy lastimado, hinchado y morado, incluso sus dedos estaban inflamados, no hallaba como entrelazar su mano a la del chico sin recurrir a esfuerzo.

-Conociéndote tan bien como lo hago… -murmuró junto a su rostro cuando juntó ambas frentes- … sé que si pudieras pensar en este momento, estarías más preocupado por mí que por ti mismo –viéndole tan de cerca sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar sus magulladas mejillas, como si solo eso bastara para hacerle sentir mejor y bajar la inflamación, le hubiera encantado en ese momento deleitarse con la vista de los ojos únicos de Josefumi, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, solo quería verle parpadear al menos una vez- siempre tan considerado… estaré bien apenas despiertes.

No recibiría la mañana echado en algún lugar de su departamento con el más joven como lo esperaba, no despertó con alguno de sus brazos sobre él ni con la respiración en su pecho o acabando tras su nuca, su respiración en esa instancia dependía de un tanque de oxigeno y lo más cerca que pudieron permanecer involucraba a Kira sentado en un pequeño banco reposando medio torso sobre aquella camilla, logró hallar lugar donde situar su cabeza y con ambas manos se aferró a la del chico dispuesto a dormir cuanto pudiese.

Los días transcurrieron de esa manera, cumpliendo sus jornadas como siempre, en pequeños momentos libres se dirigía a la habitación del chico para darle seguimiento a su estado, no era más que una excusa para verle, él mismo se había deshecho de los coágulos innecesarios dentro de su cuerpo días atrás, con solo preguntarle a la enfermera de turno esta le diría el estado actual en el que se encontraba el joven, pero Yoshikage necesitaba verle por sí mismo.

Tal y como lo había predicho nadie se presentó, ni su madre, ni algún primo, ni siquiera quienes iban con él aquella noche del accidente, solo eran ellos dos, dependiendo enteramente del otro como siempre. Kira definitivamente necesitaba de Josefumi, no sabía el por qué, no tenía una explicación concisa pero así lo sentía, buscar una respuesta tampoco era urgente, era una necesidad el hacer que permaneciera junto a él y le gustaba creer que Kujo le necesitaba en igual o superior medida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? –Preguntó a la enfermera que se encontró apenas entró a la habitación.  
-Bastante bien, Doctor. Respirar parece resultarle más sencillo y responde a los estímulos –incluso el rostro de aquella desconocida brillaba de la ilusión de tan buena recuperación. Haciendo caso a sus palabras Yoshikage decidió comprobarlo por sí mismo, pasó la uña de su dedo pulgar por el largo de toda la planta del pie de Josefumi, no debió esperar demasiado, casi de inmediato algunos de sus dedos dieron un muy leve y casi imperceptible estirón llenando de júbilo el pecho del mayor- Ya ha tomado su baño y está listo para pasar la noche –la mujer acarició la frente del chico recogiendo algunos mechones de cabello húmedos que se habían desordenado, Josefumi de estar consiente definitivamente estaría muy contento de recibir una atención así.

-Otra noche que me tendrás durmiendo aquí por ratos –murmuró apenas la joven se retiró, arrastró la butaca hasta un lado del chico donde se dispuso a dormitar como cada noche antes de ser requerido por alguna eventualidad.

Se mantuvo allí solo mirándole con su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos entrelazadas, contaba las veces que respiraba y cada tanto su pecho se elevaba más que las ocasiones anteriores, también jugueteaba con sus dedos y procuraba ocasionarle cosquillas, procurar tantos estímulos no le haría despertar antes pero al menos le daba la satisfacción a Kira de verle moverse al menos un poco, su rostro ya no lucia desfigurado en dolor aunque continuaba muy hinchado y colorado, con algo de tiempo todo pasaría, su pierna sanaría, su brazo resultaba estar mejor de lo que pensaba, lo único que aún le preocupaba era su cabeza, fue la más afectada y rezaba por ausencia de secuelas. Dejó escapar su aliento varias veces en la palma del chico para luego frotarle con sus manos en busca de otorgarle algo de calor en esa noche tan fría, antes de darse cuenta el también comenzaba a unirse a la siesta.

-… Que suaves… -murmuró en un leve hilo de voz- solo podrían ser tuyas…  
Yoshikage despertó alarmado habiendo creído escuchar una voz incorpórea, pero no era así, ahí se encontraba Josefumi con los ojos a medio abrir apretando las manos del mayor cuanto podía. Kira permaneció helado, intentando asimilar lo que veía, no lucia muy distinto a cuando dormía, más aún con la escases de luz en la habitación, si se trataba de un sueño o no poco le importaba, sentía una cálida sensación inundando por completo su cuerpo, sentía el corazón palpitar hasta en la punta de sus dedos, había despertado, podía hablar, le veía, le reconocía y que dichoso se sentía.

-Josefumi… -susurró en una voz ronca e inmediatamente las maquinas dieron señal de un incremento en el pulso del paciente, pudo ver a través de la mascarilla como el chico intentaba volver a decir algo, ambos se sentían igual de embriagados por la felicidad de encontrarse con el otro- No hables –le ordenó arrastrándose hasta quedar sentado dentro de la cama, se apresuró en juntar sus frentes asegurándose de esta vez poder mirar bien sus ojos, tal y como lo había deseado días atrás.  
-…Lo… siento… -Bastante terco acabó disculpándose por lo sucedido, por haberle ocupado por quien sabe cuánto, Josefumi se encontraba extrañamente lucido luego de semejante acontecimiento, era muy consciente de los hechos, incluso podía deducir por los ojos frente a los suyos cuanto había preocupado a su amigo.  
-Te dije que no hablaras… -le reprochó en un tono gentil y como cada vez que Yoshikage le dirigía la palabra las maquinas mostraban elevaciones en los valores, el mayor se daba cuenta de ello pero poco le importaba.

Josefumi hizo un gran esfuerzo por mover su brazo aún adormecido, el mayor como era de suponer le pidió desistir pero el chico se negaba, ya suponía Kira que debía ser alguna cosa importante que los pacientes en estas circunstancias siempre tenían la necesidad de hacer. Con bastante esfuerzo su mano alcanzó la mascarilla del oxigeno, la haló cuanto pudo hasta su cuello permitiéndole a su boca tomar una buena bocanada de aire del lugar, para Kira no fue más que un extraño esfuerzo innecesario pero solo el hecho de verle moverse evitaba cualquier comentario al respecto. Juntó la punta de su nariz rozando con la del chico apenas le vio jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo y falta de oxigeno- Aún necesitas eso para respirar, Josefumi. –le aclaró en un murmullo, iba a devolver la máscara a su lugar cuando sintió la misma mano del chico posándose tras su nuca, a pesar de sus ojos entrecerrados estos lograban emitir una fuerte sensación, una pétrea mirada cargada de determinación, ni siquiera parpadeaba, la intensidad en ella aumentaba junto a la presión que intentaba ejercer tras el cuello de Yoshikage, este se mantuvo atónito, ya sabía lo que acontecería, recién en ese momento se enteraba de que en realidad sabía que en algún momento vería esa mirada, sentía su propia respiración acelerándose mientras el más joven luchaba por despegar su cabeza de la almohada, tan débil como se encontraba lograba imponer en Yoshikage una sensación de desasosiego total, en ningún momento intentó apartarse, solo se mantuvo ahí, esperando hasta que por fin sintió el leve roce de los labios del menor, un último impulso les obligó a juntarse aún más. Yoshikage sentía la respiración violenta y a punto de agotarse del chico chocando contra su nariz, su entrecejo fruncido temblar sin parar y aún así aquella mirada permanecía imperturbable clavada sobre los ojos de Kira; el rostro del hombre pronto comenzaba a arder y sus latidos se acoplaron a los chillidos que despedía la maquina conectada a Josefumi, debía parecer un maniquí situado justo en esa posición sin moverse lo mas mínimo. Los dedos del chico se aferraron con fuerza a los cabellos de Yoshikage intentando mantenerse unido a este en ese torpe beso un último instante antes de caer desplomado de vuelta a la almohada.

El leve quejido que escapó del chico por el brusco contacto entre su cabeza y la almohada fue lo que llevó a Kira de vuelta al momento, continuaba sobre Josefumi solo que la mirada de este había cambiado a otra totalmente distinta pero que bien conocía, la misma mirada que ponía cada vez que esperaba algo de Kira, el esperaba algo en ese justo momento, algo que a pesar de Yoshikage haber accedido a recibir no se lo podía otorgar de vuelta, aun bajo tanto moretones podía notar el rubor apoderándose del rostro del chico combinando a la perfección con la mirada que le propinaba.

-Yo… tenía que… -intentaría excusarse por su acción pero él realmente no hallaba una excusa y Kira no planeaba quedarse a esperar ninguna tampoco.

Solo instantes después se encontraba abandonando la habitación dejando dentro a quien había acabado por rechazar.

/pre 


	3. Chapter 3

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"La mente de Josefumi no se mantuvo tan lúcida como esa madrugada; luego de Kira haber escapado de aquellos ojos demandantes no volvió a verles hasta varios días más adelante. A pesar del rechazo hacia la acción impulsiva e imprudente de su amigo, se mantuvo leal cada noche junto a él, cambiaba sus vendajes, se aseguraba de su correcto aseo, incluso en los momentos que el chico despertaba se daba la personal tarea de alimentarle, todo en silencio, todo metódico, como dos desconocidos; en varias ocasiones Josefumi se había referido a él como solo "Doctor", su mirada entonces era tan inexpresiva como usualmente solía ser con cualquier persona que no fuese Yoshikage.

Explicarle el por qué de su estadía en el hospital se volvió una rutina, cada día lo tomaba con una reacción distinta, algunas de ellas eran simplemente negación, en el peor de los casos se ponía histérico si despertaba con dolor y totalmente confundido. Sin embargo allí se encontraba siempre el mayor, incluso durante sus semanas de descanso la habitación del joven se había vuelto la suya también. Por muy desesperante que pareciese la situación, Yoshikage no se encontraba más afectado de lo habitual, había tenido una enorme paciencia para con él desde muy joven en su adolescencia, en momentos como este simplemente le parecería inconcebible abandonarle a su suerte.

En cierto punto preguntó por su constante ausencia en aquella habitación, el momento fue algo incomodo para la enfermera presente y Kira. Él definitivamente no tenía a nadie más, nadie que le quisiera en la mínima medida como para enviarle un racimo de hierbajos hasta la habitación.

-El Doctor es tu amigo –le susurró en un tono empalagoso la enfermera mientras se apresuraba en inyectar su dosis de antibióticos. Josefumi, confundido, la miró por un instante, recién volvía a procesar el hecho de que Kira estaba ahí por él y no por su labor como Medico.- Siempre está muy al pendiente de ti –señaló entusiasmada en cuanto noto el cruce de miradas entre ambos hombres.  
-¿Solo él? –Preguntó bastante desanimado.

Había sido una patada en el hígado por no señalar algún otro órgano predilecto para cursilerías. "¡¿Solo yo?!" su mente era un tornado cargado de resentimiento "Ni de crio habrías soltado semejante estupidez…" descargaba su ira a bocinazos cada vez que el semáforo cambiaba a verde y los autos frente a él no avanzaban ni un centímetro. – Solo yo podría ir a mi departamento para buscar la ropa que siempre dejas tirada por todo el lugar –Mascullaba molesto dentro de la privacidad de aquella carcasa. Acabó por encender el reproductor de música lo que quedaba de camino.

Sus cosas comenzaban a acumular polvo, intentaba limpiar en las escasas ocasiones que se pasaba a toda velocidad por el lugar, limpiaba los muebles, preparaba comida para ambos y encendía la calefacción de la ducha. No era un hombre especialmente quisquilloso con los lugares donde pudiese caer dormido, podría, de ser necesario, hasta dormir de pie; pero como extrañaba esa cama suya. Cada vez que pasaba a prisas por frente a la puerta de su habitación no podía evitar dar un pequeño vistazo dentro, sobre su pequeña mesa de noche yacía una de las poleras preferidas del chico con el broche de corazón que había rescatado días antes de los desechos del quirófano. Acabó rindiéndose y entrando a aquella habitación.

-Solo yo podría hacer esto por ti. –Murmuró aun resentido en cuanto tomó la playera y se permitió sentarse un instante al borde de la cama. La miraba y sostenía como si fuese lo único que quedara de Josefumi a pesar de que el mismo se encontraba a solo unos minutos de distancia en auto. Luego de algunos minutos en aquella posición acabó por descalzarse ambos pies y recostarse por lo que él juraba serían solo unos segundos- Así es, Josefumi, soy solo yo… -la vista a su techo le reconfortaba en cierta medida, descansando con lo poco que tenía de su amigo le hacía sentir bien en ese momento, como si en cualquier momento escuchara la puerta de su departamento abrirse seguido de las pesadas pisadas del chico buscándole por el reducido lugar- somos solo nosotros dos…

Una corriente que atravesó de pronto por su espalda fue lo que le despertó, su sueño era inmenso, su letargo profundo, pero aún así no podía ignorar esas sensaciones. Había alguien más con él en esa cama, podía sentir como se colaba dentro de esta situándose sobre su cansado cuerpo; Yoshikage no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para moverse, no podía ver de quien o que se trataba pero extrañamente poco le interesaba, su subconsciente lo supo apenas instantes después en cuanto sintió aquellos conocidos dedos aferrándose con vehemencia a sus manos- Josefumi… -Susurró anhelante de una respuesta para obtener en cambio un beso entre sus palmas ya juntadas en aquel agarre al que era sometido sobre su pecho. El rostro se mantuvo entre ellas rozando constantemente sus labios contra cada uno de sus dedos; besaba sus yemas, susurraba a través de una voz incorpórea entre ellos; Yoshikage no podía entender nada, ni la situación, ni lo que escuchaba, sin embargo no quería detenerlo, estaba convencido aún sin haberle visto que era Josefumi.

"Que suaves… solo podrían ser tuyas…"

Su corazón retumbaba haciendo eco en cada extremo de su cuerpo, era su voz, era imposible confundirla aún si pareciese sacada de una ilusión como en ese momento; no tuvo que esperar demasiado más para verle, apareció ascendiendo sobre su pecho, tan despeinado como le había visto en la habitación del hospital pero ahora sin moretones ni inflamaciones que desfiguraran su rostro, lucía alegre, feliz de verle. Yoshikage podría haber hablado pero nuevamente aquella mirada decidida se había apoderado de los ojos del chico dejando al mayor perplejo, esta vez estaba decido a no rechazarle. Entre abrió sus labios a medida que el chico se acercaba en busca de aprobación, ambos intentaban calmar el ritmo de sus respiraciones a solo milímetros del otro, el mayor podía sentir como su aliento caliente se entremezclaba con el de otro, continuaba mirándole, esta vez sin titubear, las dudas habían desaparecido de ese rostro y por el contrario el de Yoshikage comenzaba a denotar una impaciencia que jamás había demostrado. Kujo deslizó ambas manos del hombre hasta dejarles por encima de sus cabezas, las retuvo allí con la misma firmeza y gentileza con la que las había tomado para besarles y admirarles anteriormente.

-Josefumi… -Susurró en una súplica, en un mantra, eso era, eso representaba, se había vuelto una especie de oración desde aquella noche, pocas veces había en ese entonces escuchado su nombre escapar de los labios del chico, quería negarse a ser olvidado, quería imponerse como alguien de importancia para el joven, él si lo recordaba, le conocía al derecho y al revés, era lo más cercano que podía tener y se aseguraba de llamarle por su nombre cada vez que le veía evocando una esperanza fortuita de atraer a su viejo compañero de vuelta al presente, muy lejos de las nubes donde reposaba su mente afectada.

El espectro se mantuvo inmóvil, solo haciendo peso sobre el pecho Kira, cuando este último estuvo a punto de susurrar alguna otra cosa fue cuando ambos pares de labios volvieron a juntarse; ya no era torpe e inseguro, este era un Josefumi sano y deseoso en sus completos cabales, no existía pudor en cuanto sus lenguas decidieron buscarse, Yoshikage cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar correspondiéndose el uno al otro, descargando angustias y olvidándolas en el acto. Eran un enredo de manos urgidas por acariciar cuanto pudiesen del otro, aquel beso solo se deshacía cuando alguna mano del mayor paseaba entre caricias por el rostro rozagante de Kujo, se detenía entonces a besar las manos que el mayor trataba como sus mayores tesoros. ¿Hacía cuanto que no suspiraba? ¿Alguna vez había suspirado de puro deseo? No era un ser casto, jamás reservado hacia una sola persona, había jurado sentir todo lo que se podría sentir en esa clase de circunstancias pero era ingenuo de pensarlo, con Josefumi cada cosa era distinta, sería de suponer que algo como esto también lo sería, por supuesto que para llegar a esa conclusión primero debía haber imaginado que llegarían si quiera a esa situación

El riego de besos descendió hasta su cuello mientras las manos del chico poco a poco obligaban al torso de Yoshikage enderezarse sobre la cama, se dejó guiar por las sensaciones, solo anhelaba estar junto a él. "He estado tan preocupado…" Fue lo que pensó apenas se aferró al torso del otro, hundió en rostro en su pecho sintiéndole tan firme y cálido como siempre debiera ser, ambos brazos le envolvieron en un etéreo abrazo- Tus piernas… -susurró frunciendo el ceño en el acto, la preocupación le inundó apenas le vio de rodillas sobre él, se suponía encontraba lastimado; llevó sus manos hasta tras los muslos del chico sujetándole con firmeza, intentando aligerar el peso que debieran soportar sus rodillas. El abrazo del chico se volvió débil, pronto sus brazos colgaban lánguidos tras la espalda del mayor, el pecho se oprimía también contra su rostro, estaba desfalleciendo, su imagen saludable comenzaba a transformarse dando paso y cabida a un aspecto demacrado y necesitado, era el mismo chico que había dejado en el hospital.

-…Debes man… tenerte… -apenas y podía mascullar, el peso al que era sometido era exorbitante, no había razón para que ese cuerpo tan conocido de pronto pesara demasiado, no podía respirar y a pesar de ello no le soltaba, no le dejaba desplomarse sobre sus piernas- ¡Josefumi! –aseveró en un suplicio sintiendo como sus brazos se agotaban y su propia espalda cedía.  
-¿Qué es lo que te mantiene a ti? –preguntó la aparición totalmente ajena a las perturbaciones que sufría el otro a causa suya.

-Ha estado preguntando por usted todo el rato –La enfermera le condujo entusiasmada hasta la habitación en el tercer piso del recinto hospitalario. Podría decirse que el chico había conseguido un pequeño grupo de seguidoras entre las enfermeras más jóvenes del piso, siempre encantadas y cautivadas canturreaban el nombre del chico por el pasillo cuando ocurría alguna mejoría, Kira no podía hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco.

Esa semana estaba ocupado con asuntos de la universidad, no era muy recurrente en dictar seminarios pero de vez en cuando se prestaba a la situación, podría decirse que era esa justamente su mañana mas ocupada en asuntos de educación superior sin embargo no podía hacer caso omiso a esa llamada del hospital, según lo que se le había informado desde primera hora del día no dejaba de preguntar por el mayor; sus memorias poco a poco habían estado volviendo pero nada tan repentino como esto, al menos en su fuero, Yoshikage deseaba pensar que su mente sanaría mucho antes que su cuerpo

-¡Kira! –sonrió el joven entusiasmado apenas vio entrar a su amigo al lugar, se encontraba en mitad del desayuno siendo atendido muy personalmente por una de sus enfermeras predilectas- La sopa aquí es muy buena –su tono risueño poco a poco volvía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, contrastaba totalmente con los moretones que aún cubrían su cara.  
-Quizá solo piensas eso porque olvidas como sabe la que yo preparo. –Su irritable humor, como siempre, se hizo notar. Cruzó la habitación hasta quedar junto a la cama- Gracias. –murmuro en un tono sobrio y ciertamente no agradecido a la enfermera- Yo me tomaré la molestia.

La joven algo desconcertada se mantuvo con el plato y la cuchara aún elevados, estaba a punto de darle otro bocado a Josefumi cuando recibió la orden. –Yo… puedo ocuparme… -Inquirió en un hilo quebrado, incluso la cuchara permanecía aún en el aire, parecía que realmente disfrutaba de atender de esa manera al joven. Toda la irritación se acumulaba en cierta vena en la frente de Yoshikage.

-Gracias –repitió carraspeando- pero me ocupare yo. –y sin dar oportunidad a más negativas simplemente le arrebató el tazón con la suficiente agilidad como para no hacer un desastre sobre la cama.  
La mujer dio un suspiro bastante amargado y de la misma manera miraba al doctor, murmuro algo como que era su semana libre y ni siquiera era tan importante que estuviera ahí, pero acabó, resignada, retirándose.

-Si no te relajas… un día de estos, esta cosa va a explotar. –señaló y luego tocó la vena pronunciada apenas Kira tomó asiento a su lado.  
-Podrías haberte quedado sin memoria un rato más –le dio un manotazo para que le dejara en paz. Colocó el tazón sobre su regazo y con bastante cuidado comenzó a refrescar la sopa y algunas cucharadas soplando en ellas antes de llevarlas hasta la boca de Kujo.  
-Dicen que mis heridas ya pueden sanar por su cuenta –alzó un poco su brazo enyesado para hacer notar como apenas y le dolía- parece que me darán de alta en solo unos días.- un tono casual ocupaba su voz, como si realmente no le importara permanecer o no en ese lugar.  
-Josefumi… -Interrumpió cabizbajo, a pesar de las heridas que el otro pudiera sufrir, jamás se quejaba o comentaba algo de lo sucedido, Kira no podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquella insana fijación del chico por siempre mostrarse fuerte.- ¿No recuerdas… nada? –Reinó un impetuoso silencio entre ambos por un instante, Yoshikage permanecía incapaz de mirarle, si había traído de vuelta ese evento doloroso a la cabeza del chico prefería no ver su expresión, realmente deseaba que Josefumi no recordara nada… pero a falta de respuesta alguna alzó su vista para encontrar la razón del silencio.  
El chico con una expresión bañada en placer le miraba con unos ojos extrañamente gustosos, incluso sonreía, no llegaba a mostrar sus dientes pero era una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Yoshikage no entendía de donde provenía esa repentina expresión, pero las razones no importaban para embelecerse con ella, para admirarle como si fuese una estrella fugaz que sabia jamás en su vida podría volver a apreciar su trayectoria.

-Hay algo… -Murmuró el joven acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el del otro, incluso alcanzaba a salirse un poco de la cama apoyando su mano sana en una de las rodillas de Yoshikage. Este incapaz de mover siquiera un musculo le miró y escucho atento aún con sus labios entre abiertos.- hay algo que tu quieres decirme… -rió claramente mofándose de esa extraña expresión que hacia Kira ante su cercanía. El aludido, totalmente avergonzado desfiguró su rostro en medio de una expresión de molestia.  
-Eres un dolor en el culo, Josefumi./pre 


	4. Chapter 4

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Yoshikage, hemos dejado mi calle atrás. -Como pudo se apoyó en su brazo medianamente sano para ver a través de la ventanilla como la entrada a la intersección iba quedando atrás sin titubeos por parte del conductor. Josefumi, confundido volvió a dejarse caer sobre el asiento apenas su magullado cuello dolió por el esfuerzo, miro a Kira quien continuaba conduciendo sin intenciones de responder o tan siquiera mirar por el retrovisor para cerciorarse de su "error"; ya sabía lo que pasaría, en cierto punto volvía a elevar los ánimos en Kujo pero al mismo tiempo odiaría sentirse una carga por tanto tiempo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, sabía que luego de un par de días tal vez el ambiente entre ambos se volviera demasiado tenso- La próxima semana tienes planeado zarpar… -murmuró en un tono inocente mientras desviaba su mirada adrede hasta el paisaje borroso.  
-No iré –respondió inmutable. Por primera vez despegó su vista del camino para poder mirar al chico que le acompañaba, por fortuna lo encontró distraído y no haciendo una mala cara que probablemente le haría sentir culpable.  
-No tienes por qué faltar, sabes, tengo mi propia casa. –como quien no quisiera la cosa debía recordárselo, eran muy unidos, contaban siempre con el otro, pero él mismo se sentía en la necesidad de imponer algún limite, este hecho desafortunado debía afectarle solo a él, estaba vivo, estaba completo, de cualquier otra cosa se encargaría el resto- Estoy seguro que podré valerme por mi mismo. –Intentando no retractarse tomó una bocanada de aire, solo llenar su pecho de improvisto de esa manera resulto un poco doloroso para sus costillas; sintió la mirada del hombre sobre él apenas un leve quejido escapó de él- Estaré bien –replicó.  
-Te propongo una manera de decidirlo. –Apenas la resolución de una propuesta quedó expuesta ambas miradas se cruzaron al instante manteniéndose apenas un segundo antes de que Kira, quien debía cuidar del camino volviera a clavar su vista en este- Al llegar, bajaré y pondré la silla de ruedas a tu disposición. Si logras sentarte en ella sin caer te llevaré de inmediato de vuelta a tu casa.

Pero no podía hacerlo, aún con la silla situada a su disposición tal y como Kira lo había propuesto, no podía hacerlo, se tambaleaba solo intentándolo, solo sacar su brazo y alcanzar un extremo de la silla había resultado agobiante, lo era aún mas sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él, tan soberbia, tan serena, estaba siendo observado mientras fallaba. Claro que no se dejaría mostrarse tan afectado por algo como esto, hacía alguna broma casual acerca del estado de su brazo buscando aminorar la carga en el ambiente que les separaba a ambos, no obstante Yoshikage permanecía inmóvil e inmutable, nada cambiaba en él ¿realmente anhelaba verle fallar en eso? Odiaba sentirse necesitado de ayuda, odiaba sentir que con cada día que pasaba le debía más y más a ese peculiar hombre.

-Puedo hacerlo –Replicó exasperado, perdiendo al instante todo deje de buena actitud y seguridad, de hecho aquella afirmación se había escuchado mas como una resignación.  
Kira mantuvo silencio, sus cejas apenas y se elevaron cuando el chico dio su "impulso final" así le había llamado desde un principio, resultó ser un intento bastante patético por escapar del auto. Acabó cayendo del auto sobre su hombro mal logrado; quedó desparramado sobre el suelo como si el automóvil acabase de pasarle por encima.  
Totalmente indignado alzó su vista hacia Yoshikage quien desde la altura podía apreciarse aun sus expresiones anhelantes de un buen intento, sin embargo ya no había nada más para dar. Josefumi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de hundir su rostro también en el pavimento, suponía y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kira fuese en su rescate nuevamente, debía lucir patético, vistiendo ropas holgadas, dos extremidades inútiles por el momento, e incluso su cabello era un asco desarreglado en ese momento.

-Lo siento. –murmuró en cuanto escuchó las pisadas del otro aproximándose, odiaba mostrarse en esa forma, en su verdadera forma, odiaba ser y sentirse vulnerable, más con él, con quien le había cuidado por tanto tiempo, con quien estaba seguro haberle causado más de un dolor de cabeza; recién en ese momento caía en cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho en el hospital, ardía de la vergüenza, de la impotencia, tanta impotencia ¿Tan patético había sido? Definitivamente, lo suficiente patético para que Kira se apiadara de él y no se apartara en el acto.  
-No hay nadie ahí para ti, Josefumi. – Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de uno de los hombros del chico ayudándole lentamente a ponerse sobre su único pie disponible por el momento. Josefumi lo sabía, no era estúpido, o al menos no tanto como estaba seguro de que los demás lo percibían, sabía que en ese lugar que llamaba falsamente hogar no había nada para él, solo un colchón húmedo, pero eso podría tenerlo en cualquier otro lugar; había sido abandonado desde siempre, por todo y por todos.  
-Solo quedas tú –murmuró sin ninguna convicción, con el pensamiento en su aturdida mente de que al día siguiente podría ser abandonado también por él sin problemas, por el hombre que idolatraba ciegamente. "¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?" Era el pensamiento más recurrente del chico justo antes de dormir cada noche. Un hombre con grados y trabajos prestigiosos y exitosos ¿Qué provecho sacaba de un adolescente como él? No había ninguna responsabilidad inducida, no había nada "¿Entonces por qué?" Se preguntaba mientras sin haberlo notado se hallaba sumido en el inmenso mar que representaba la mirada oscura de aquellos ojos, los cuales brillaban en un halo que jamás había podido apreciar antes, como si el propio Yoshikage acabase de sentirse revelado.  
-No. –replicó con total convencimiento- Estamos solos, tu y yo.

Nunca el camino desde la entrada hasta el sofá de la sala le había resultado tan largo e interminable, Kira había insistido en llevarle por si mismo sirviendo de apoyo para el chico, se detenían a cada bocanada de aire que Josefumi debía tomar. "¿Estás bien?" Era lo que siempre preguntaba y Josefumi se sentía un inútil al deber responder que sí. Le dejó finalmente ahí descansando mientras iba por algunas otras cosas al auto, sin más nada por poder hacer, Kujo se limitaba a detallar (mas de lo que ya había hecho con anterioridad) las pertenencias del mayor, la verdad era que su hogar lucía siempre impecable hasta que el llegaba y sin notarlo volvía todo un pequeño desorden, el hogar de Kira era bastante peculiar, de hecho, todo en ese hombre lo era, le resultaba más que intrigante, suponía y debían parecer un chiste, ellos dos, tan opuestos y tan unidos.

Perdió la vista en la réplica de la Mona Lisa frente a él, Yoshikage solía admirarle con bastante frecuencia y aunque Josefumi no supiese demasiado de arte intentaba descifrar que era lo que al otro le intrigaba, sospechaba y serían sus manos, pues justo bajo ella yacían dos esculturas hechas a molde de las propias manos del hombre, si, así de excéntrico era, era todo un narcisista perfeccionista obsesivo, pero en cierta medida le entendía, pues sus manos eran realmente hermosas y haciendo la comparación, nada tenían para envidiarle a las manos del recuadro.

Había preparado sopa una vez más, como siempre, y a diferencia de las anteriores esta sabía mucho mejor, suponía y esto se debería al hecho de que Kira se la daba directamente a la boca mientras le mantenía recostado en su propia cama, Josefumi no podía disimular su rostro gustoso que Yoshikage de vez en cuando observaba a ojos entrecerrados. Sentía que su relación iba haciéndose más profunda, que esto realmente les unía mas de lo que hubiese imaginado aunque el ambiente seguía algo tenso entre ellos, Kujo sabía muy bien de que se trataba, un asunto inconcluso que jamás habían optado por conversar.

-Yoshikage… -comenzó luego de algunos suspiros, dejó al otro con la cuchara tendida en el aire, atento y ansioso a lo que fuese que tuviera por decir. Ciertamente no existía algo como un momento "oportuno" para hablar de esa situación- aquella noche… en el hospit-  
-¿Fue tu primera vez cierto? –interrumpió de improvisto casi arrancándole un alarido al ya sonrojado Josefumi, le miraba incrédulo por ser capaz de llegar a esa conclusión tan abruptamente, aunque cierta de todas maneras. Yoshikage sin embargo le miraba bastante sereno, sin ningún deje de entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo podría tenerlo?" se reprochaba a sí mismo por vivir siempre en una nube. Desvió la mirada a algún otro lugar distante antes de continuar, simplemente no soportaba verse rechazado por mas infantil que se sintiese.

-Lo siento. –prosiguió- Supongo que estaba muy drogado –se encogió levemente de hombros queriendo convencerse de eso así mismo.  
-No lo suficiente, aun lo recuerdas. –su intención no era reprocharle, por el contrario, buscaba alivianar lo que fuese que Josefumi sintiese, Kira sabía muy bien cuan frágil podía llegar a ser así no se mostrase de esa manera, dejándose ver siempre tan enérgico y dispuesto lograría engañar a los demás, pero no a él, nunca a él, lo conocía al derecho y al revés luego de todo- No fue tan malo, si eso es lo que te aqueja –intentó bromear un poco quitándole importancia a algo a lo que a él mismo le había causado estragos en todo su ser.

Acababa de refrescar una cucharada para llevarla también a los labios del joven, pero una mano algo temblorosa se situó sobre la suya obligándole a detenerse en el acto. Josefumi lucía abatido y avergonzado, con algo que decir justo en la punta de su lengua mientras sus labios entre abiertos le incitaban a hacerlo, pero nada escapaba, nada decía. Kira suspiró resignado dejando el plato a un lado en la mesa, sabía que este tema eventualmente sería tocado,

-Josefumi, podemos hablar de esto en cualquier otro momento, ahora vives bajo mi techo, realmente cualquier otro momento estará bien.  
Pero Josefumi estaba cansado de siempre esperar, siempre esperando casi se le había ido la vida, eso había sido lo que realmente le había llevado a actuar tan impulsivamente, haberse ido como un cobarde, como alguien incapaz de expresar lo que realmente sentía, como un borrego que solo seguía la corriente que le convenía en el momento. Yoshikage luciendo siempre tan comprensivo y estoico ¿Acaso no tenia sentimientos? ¿Carecía de eso? De ser así ¿No comprendía entonces que el mismo si los tenía? La frustración se descargaba a través de su mano apretando la muñeca del hombre. Si, había sido su primera vez, con todo el destello que desprendía Kira había sido incapaz de mirar en alguna otra dirección, era frustrante, era abrumante, estar encandilado por alguien como él, alguien que podía retenerle sin cadenas, y peor todavía, volverle adicto sin ser retribuido.

Su pecho se hallaba en un hueco, sentía que esa parte de él faltaba y con esta, por supuesto, fallaba su respiración, aun se aferraba a Kira con la vista clavada en el agarre al que le sometía, quería detenerse, no verse de esa manera. Él no tenía nada por exigir, había obtenido de ese hombre cosas que jamás debió haber obtenido y aún así, se sentía con el derecho de exigir siempre más, como si fuese una mina inagotable de suplementos para las carencias que padecía en el fondo de su corazón.

-Lo siento, Josefumi –el aludido alzó su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos que jamás había visto, tan cálidos y llenos de compasión, jamás se habría imaginado que aquel hombre fuese capaz de denotar tanto en una de sus siempre frías miradas.- No sé como… como responder…  
-No me mires así –suplicó interviniendo, no soportaba ser visto de esa manera, no por él, lo que menos deseaba era ser merecedor de su lastima, por mucho tiempo se había sentido alguien relevante solo con él, solo con él había logrado sentirse a gusto, encajando en algún lugar como un igual- ¿Acaso fue así como me miraste al verme llegar al hospital?  
-No. No me importabas en lo mas mínimo cuando vi tu cuerpo atravesando las puertas del hospital –Josefumi frunció su entrecejo en total desconcierto, ante esa confesión, sinceramente hubiera preferido siéndose visto con lastima antes de con indiferencia. Sin embargo Kira posó su otra mano sobre la del chico, intentando tranquilizarle entre unas muy suaves caricias.- sinceramente eras un incordio, no por algo en especifico, todo para mí lo era a esa edad ¿Podrías creerlo? Yo solo quería ir con mi madre a ver la función del Titanic, y ahí estabas tú, estorbando. –Los ojos de Josefumi se desorbitaban ante la confesión, el no sabía nada de ese día, jamás lo habían conversado antes, el mismo no quería recordarlo, luchaba por no recordar la mirada de su madre abandonándolo a su suerte.  
-¿Es… cierto…? ¿Es cierto todo esto..? –Su voz se quebraba y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse por completo, emociones reprimidas durante años comenzaban a filtrarse hasta la superficie ¿Por qué ahora? Intentó apartar su mano pero Kira la retuvo con más firmeza, solo intentaba escapar de todo ello, solo hallar una salida a tantas cosas que no estaba preparado para afrontar, quería huir lejos de ese lugar y lejos de ese hombre, pero era imposible, irónicamente se encontraba postrado junto a él.- Tú, eventualmente… también me abandonarás. –Su voz, quebrada sin remedio, solo daba paso a las lagrimas contra las cuales luchaba, gimotear dolía, solo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas dolían en su cuerpo y en su orgullo.  
-Es cierto –Respondió incrementando el estado de desasosiego del otro, se encontraba hundido en sí mismo, como si acabase de ser abandonado por el mundo entero.- Pero de igual manera debí hacerlo ¿Sabes? Solo para procurarle un agrado a mi madre –Murmuró mientras tomaba el valor para llevar una de sus manos y posarla sobre una de las mejillas del afectado chico, apenas entró en contacto con su mejilla este retrocedió instintivamente hundiendo aun mas su cabeza entre sus hombros, mordía notoriamente su labio inferior intentando evitar desplomarse ahí mismo.- Pero ya no hay nadie que me obligue a hacerlo. Mi madre me ha dado muchas cosas Josefumi, regalos y lecciones de vida. –Nuevamente intentó tocarle, esta vez mas decidido, sin darle oportunidad a retroceder, Kujo solo giró un poco su rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

Yoshikage abandonó su asiento yendo al encuentro con el chico, sujetó su rostro entre ambas manos manteniéndole inmóvil cuando juntó su frente con la del menor, clavaba su vista en aquellos ojos tan aturdidos y lastimados. Intentaba transmitirle calma aunque bien sabía el caos que debía ser su mente en ese momento.

-Ese día aprendí una gran lección –prosiguió- y en recompensa te obtuve a ti y a todo lo que representas. –Josefumi no sabía si quiera qué o como responder, su mente era un revoltijo, Kira sin dudas era algo torpe para hacerse entender en estos temas, contrastaba totalmente con su manera habitual de ser, siempre tan directo y claro, ahora se encontraba frente a él intentando hallar la manera correcta de decir las cosas- En ese momento estuve a punto de abandonarte, eras un caso perdido para mí. Pero prometo… -tomó una pausa intentando aclarar sus pensamientos mientras el propio chico había aferrado su mano a una de las del mayor, ansioso por sus palabras- me prometí muy poco tiempo luego de eso, jamás volver a abandonarte. –Josefumi exhaló dejando escapar en ese gran suspiro una gran parte de su carga emocional, como si el hombre a quien recién descubría amar le correspondiera en todo el sentido de la palabra, sabía que no era así, sabía que era solo la euforia del momento, el hecho de sentirse al menos querido por alguien. En ese momento de sinceramiento para ambos, sus miradas compenetraban a la perfección.- Así que, si, Josefumi. La segunda vez que te vi cruzar la puerta de un hospital acostado sobre una camilla, mi rostro y mi sentir era de autentico dolor, estaba aterrado, pensé perderte, que fuera yo el abandonado.

Desfigurar el rostro de Kira haciendo denotar otra cosa que no fuese total indiferencia era sin dudas un merito que solo Josefumi podría atribuirse, solo él lograba sacar a relucir el lado más humano de Kira. Destilaba puro dolor y preocupación, se mantuvieron así por un instante, suponía que el suficiente para calmarse a sí mismo; atrapó a Kira desviando su mirada de manera continua hasta su brazo maltratado; Josefumi en cambio, buscaba aminorar la preocupación restregando su mejilla contra el suave tacto que le ofrecía la mano del hombre.

-Estaré bien. –murmuró en cuanto colocó en respuesta su propia mano sobre la mejilla de Yoshikage, este se estremeció por un momento devolviendo su mirada a la de Kujo, lucia algo desconcertado- Más aún si eres tú quien cuida de mi.

El chico se aproximó tomando la iniciativa, quería besarle, esta vez totalmente lucido y en un lugar donde para Yoshikage sería imposible huir, debían enfrentarse a esto y aclararlo, cualquiera que fuese su respuesta, Josefumi deseaba conocerla, ya se veía tal vez dolido por un posible rechazo, pero no arrepentido, eso jamás, no volvería a estar pendiendo de un hilo con la pregunta dando rondas en su cabeza "¿Qué habría pasado sí…?" Notó como Kira de pronto se tensó al ya no hallar distancia entre ellos pero no hizo nada por apartarse, era una victoria casi segura, no sabía lo que pasaría luego de eso, ni siquiera sabía que sucedería durante el acto, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, lo primordial era hacerlo.

-¿Puedo? –si bien no era secreto para nadie su naturaleza impulsiva, también sabia el mal carácter del otro, como todo debía ser preguntado y concedido, quería evitar que luego de ser correspondido en este beso (que sospechaba que así sería) el otro luego hallara excusas justificándose y culpando al más joven. Acariciaba apenas su mejilla con el pulgar notando como sus labios se entreabrían y sus ojos seguían sumidos en el desconcierto.  
-No. –finalmente respondió, en el mismo tono sobrio que habría respondido cualquier otra cosa, así era él, definitivamente ninguna situación merecía ser tratada de distinta manera sin importar las circunstancias para Yoshikage.  
Pero continuaba sin apartarse, seguía allí, inclinado sobre el chico con el rostro entre sus manos; parecía que por primera vez el cerebro y el cuerpo de Kira no lograban hacer conexión por completo. Josefumi le tomó sin más dudas, no había nada que cuestionar, las palabras poco importan cuando tus acciones indican lo contrario. Corrió su mano hasta la parte posterior del cuello del hombre obligándole a apegarse a él, justo como había sucedido en el hospital; esta vez Yoshikage no se mantuvo inmóvil solo recibiendo lo que fuese que Kujo tuviese urgencia de brindarle, le sorprendió paseando su lengua por toda la comisura inferior de su boca; el chico sentía que se desvanecería de un momento a otro, claro, después de haberle estallado la cabeza por toda la sangre acumulada en ella, este sí podría considerarlo su primer beso, al menos el correspondido. Intentaba no quedarse atrás, si bien era un inexperto no dejaría que eso le tomase y afectase, quería responderle de la misma manera, con la misma pericia; introdujo su lengua sin vacilaciones en la boca del otro estrellándola de lleno contra los dientes de Yoshikage, totalmente apenado abrió sus ojos encontrándose inmediatamente con una mirada divertida por parte del otro, si, era un crio intentando corresponder a un adulto con quien sabría cuanta experiencia más que él.

Decidió retirarse del campo por el momento, había sido suficiente, bastante corto pero suficiente para él, estaba totalmente avergonzado por su fallido intento de demostrarse a la par al menos en ese asunto, sin embargo Yoshikage no podría tener intenciones más distantes de esas; le sujetó con autoridad llevando ahora él su lengua al encuentro con la del chico, enroscándola con la suya con total naturalidad, como si besar a Josefumi fuese una tarea de todos los días, le chupaba e incitaba a volver a intentarlo, por su lado, Josefumi se encontraba demasiado embelesado con la vista que obtenía de Kira, sus cejas cruzadas y un leve rubor apoderándose de sus pronunciados pómulos, jamás le había visto de esa manera, era un poco estúpido entenderlo justo en ese momento, pero si, el realmente estaba siendo aceptado y mucho más que eso, correspondido, los sentimientos de ambos eran verdaderos aunque fuesen un fracaso al intentar expresarlo en palabras.

En cierto momento Josefumi gimió más allá del placer que sentía, lo hacía de una leve corriente de dolor, Yoshikage le había mordisqueado el labio inferior y ahora se relamía solo por ver la expresión en el rostro del chico, Josefumi se sentía expuesto a esa mirada tan lasciva y fulminante. Como si le faltara la ropa a pesar de llevarla puesta.

-Esto no te conviene, Josefumi. –apenas murmuraba mientras se ganaba sobre su cuerpo quedando sentado sobre su abdomen. El chico se contrajo en el acto a la espera de dolor pero este nunca apareció, Kira sabía ser muy delicado cuando se lo proponía.  
-¿Por qué no? –Tartamudeaba intentando asimilar la imagen del hombre sobre su abdomen, como se mantenía erguido mirándole totalmente dominante desde la altura, las contradicciones entre las palabras del hombre y sus acciones opuestas le desconcertaban, no sabía que sentir o pensar, pero los estímulos físicos de manera definitiva le ganaba a todos los demás.  
-Apenas sientas tu deuda saldada no te quedará nada más de esto –volvió a inclinarse quedando sobre él, posó solo un casto beso sobre sus labios instantes antes de que Josefumi pensase con que refutar.  
-No es cierto –reprochaba mirando determinado los ojos que se encontraban a centímetros de los suyos.- Esto viene… de mucho antes… -admitió bastante avergonzado, más aún cuando no vio ninguna señal de sorpresa en la expresión de Kira.  
-Ya lo sabía –suspiró abatido antes de dejar caer su rostro sobre el pecho del chico, aquella noche, en aquel sueño, había anhelado hacer eso, sentirle tan cerca, escuchar como su corazón seguía latiendo- Solo necesitaba escucharlo finalmente de ti. –Ocurrió un extraño silencio entre ambos, Josefumi mantenía su vista en el techo intentando averiguar a donde se dirigía todo esto.  
-Yoshikage… -murmuró rompiendo el silencio lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo, no quería que ese momento se desvaneciera, de ocurrir así, sabía que jamás se le presentaría otra oportunidad.- Me gustas, mucho. –intentaba relajarse, no pensar en todo lo que implicaba esa confesión, sabía que Kira debía estar evaluando los latidos de su corazón, no quería parecer tan desesperado o perdido por él.  
-Dime por qué. –Inquirió casi de inmediato mirándole desde la comodidad del pecho del chico.- ¿Qué podría gustarte de alguien como yo? Tan soberbio y egocéntrico como aseguras que soy, con hábitos más desagradables que los tuyos según dices siempre.- Parecía ofuscado por algo más que simple intriga, su mirada realmente demandaba una respuesta y Josefumi sabía que de no pensar bien sus palabras echaría todo a perder ¿Estaba siendo acaso Kira inseguro? ¿En realidad eso era algo posible en él? Quizás solo le ponía a prueba.  
-Solo yo te conozco, Yoshikage –Intentaba hacerse escuchar tan sincero como en realidad era, estaba convencido de eso, de que nadie más aparte de él le conocía a tanta profundidad. Había conseguido la total atención del hombre.- Conozco todos esos… hábitos que tienes –miraba al techo sin variar la posición de su vista ni un instante, sentía como toda la sangre de pronto se estancaba en sus mejillas, de verle no podría continuar, simplemente permanecía estático entre el colchón y Kira.- Conozco también tus defectos, los que los demás ni siquiera podrían imaginar –se detuvo un momento para tomar otra bocanada de aire- y aun así estoy enamorado de ti… no es una de…  
-¿Enamorado? –Interrumpió enseguida arrastrando su cuerpo un poco más arriba sobre el pecho de Josefumi, enredaba ambas manos entre los cabellos del chico impidiendo el escape de su rostro ante la pregunta, se aseguraba de abarcar todo su campo visual.

El otro apenas asintió en respuesta, totalmente atontado por el reciente roce de ambos cuerpos, no sabía cómo Kira era capaz de lograrlo, pero aun sin cambiar sus expresiones de pronto su mirada podía transmitir tantas cosas diferentes, desde antipatía y frialdad, hasta el deseo ferviente que podía notar creciendo a través de ellos.

-¿Puedo… tocarte?  
-Hazlo. –más que un permiso concedido era una exigencia.  
Titubeante llevó su mano hasta la espalda del hombre buscando ser también quien guiara el beso esta vez, imitaba todo lo anteriormente aprendido pero poco pasó antes de que Yoshikage volviese a estar al mando, no quedaba otra opción, era mejor así, solo debía resignarse y al menos poder disfrutar del momento. Sus besos eran bastantes castos mientras Kira demandaba todo de aquella boca, su lengua, sus labios e incluso sus comisuras, todo lo lamía y disfrutaba cada gemido que ella emitía, halló en cierto punto la erección de Josefumi ya bien formada bajo su propia entrepierna, solo con besarle de esa manera era suficiente para volverle loco.

-Si aquel fue tu primer beso, imagino entonces que esta será también tu primera vez con otra persona. –Volvió a erguirse sobre el chico asegurándose de juntar ambas caderas mientras Josefumi se retorcía ante la sensación, ardía solo de escuchar sus palabras "su primera vez" sí, eso es lo que era, y había fantaseado tantas veces de que ocurriera con Kira que estaba maravillado de que resultara así. Yoshikage se sacó la polera dejando al otro en medio de un suspiro ahogado- toca cuanto quieras.

Le admiraba como si se tratase de una escultura justo sobre él, le tocaba con una delicadeza tal que pareciese que su pálida piel simplemente se quebraría bajo sus caricias, no oponía resistencia en ninguna parte, acariciaba libremente su cuello y paseaba su dedo meñique por el hueco de su clavícula, Yoshikage sereno como siempre se limitaba a observarle entre las penumbras. El mayor llevó ambos pulgares hasta el orillo de la cintura de su pantalón introduciéndoles dentro, estirando de ellos apenas lo suficiente para que Kujo entendiera que estaba permitido tocarle también en esa zona; el chico hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no apresurarse, odiaría verle divirtiéndose con su inexperiencia pero por más que decidiera no apresurarse sus manos actuaban solas, bajaron apenas acariciando aquel abdomen tenuemente marcado, era encantador, tan hermoso que sentía deseos irremediables de arremeter contra él, quizás si no se encontrase en ese estado lo habría hecho sin pensarlo tanto, por el momento no quedaba otra opción que luchar con la erección que dolía contra su pantalón.

-Por favor, tócame también –Había llegado hasta su pantalón, liberaba el botón y la bragueta del hombre con solo un par de dedos, esperaba pronto sentir las manos de Yoshikage sobre él pero nada sucedía, miró hacia arriba una vez más en busca de alguna respuesta, tal vez a Kira todo esto no le ponía de la misma manera.  
-No. –siempre tan decidido a demostrar su negativa. Josefumi estuvo a punto de retirar su mano, quizá había mal entendido todo el asunto o de lleno aquel hombre solo jugaba con su paciencia.- Acabarías enseguida –se explicó.  
-¡¿Qué?! –Frunció el entrecejo y también sus labios en una mueca de disgusto ante semejante acusación. Podría ser la primera vez que mantuviese un encuentro de ese tipo, pero definitivamente no sería la primera vez que su miembro fuese atendido.- Lo he hecho muchas veces –Casi se lo gritó a la cara, como si fuese la prueba suficiente para mantener el orgullo que el otro de pronto parecía querer derrumbar.  
-¿ah si? –Alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba entre sus labios. Josefumi habría preferido que se lo tragara la tierra antes de tener que soportar esa mirada tan arrogante sobre él. Sentía que su rostro se incendiaba- entonces no habrá problemas en confiar que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Decidido bajó el pantalón del hombre de un solo manotón hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando a la vista su ropa interior oscura, solo instantes atrás nada parecía alzarse entra ambas piernas pero ahora definitivamente algo ahí había, le avergonzaba no poder tener el mismo autocontrol. Tomó el miembro sin vacilaciones encontrándose aún bajo la tela. Kira no denotaba ningún cambio en su expresión, miraba la obra pero no parecía afectado por lo que acontecía, Josefumi prefería consolarse pensando que Yoshikage era de esos hombres de poco escándalo.

Retiró la ropa interior apenas lo suficiente para que la erección comenzara a alzarse fuera de esta, dejándola al descubierto en su totalidad, jamás había visto el miembro de otro hombre de esa manera. Estaba totalmente erecto y era por él, le estimulaba el simple hecho de recordarlo; le tomó con cuidado, apenas acariciando toda la longitud con dos de sus dedos mientras su pulgar comenzaba a presionar la punta sintiendo el liquido pre seminal que recién comenzaba a salir, acariciaba de arriba abajo una y otra vez, era demasiado suave al tacto, temía hacerle daño a aquella piel tan fina, podía sentir incluso bajo ella las venas recién hinchadas. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Kira e inmediatamente Josefumi elevó su mirada entusiasta para poder verle, si, había suspirado, sus labios entreabiertos le delataban junto a esa mirada definitivamente más interesada en lo sucedido. Yoshikage tomó la mano de Kujo llevándole a cerrarla en torno a su eje y moverla con más firmeza y seguridad, cada vez que aquella erección ajena palpitaba, Josefumi podía sentir como la suya dolía cada vez más, urgía por ser atendida y lo habría hecho él mismo de tener su otra mano a disposición, se negaba a volver a pedirlo, debía tener ya su ropa interior con una notoria mancha de pre. Los movimientos de su mano se volvieron erráticos en cuanto sintió la necesidad de retorcerse por el dolor y la necesidad, era insólito, ni siquiera le habían tocado y ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acabar, Yoshikage tenía razón, esto era totalmente distinto a hacerse una rápida oculto en el baño, esto demandaba el 100% de sus sentidos; intentaba poner su mente en blanco e incluso pensar en algo medianamente desagradable para poder volver a concentrarse en brindar de placer al hombre sobre él, bombeaba con prisa llegando con violencia hasta la base y luego una vez más hasta la punta, todo su puño estaba ocupado en el acto pero aun de esa manera el miembro del otro comenzaba a desfallecer lentamente.

Le miró como un cachorro perdido, transmitía con su mirada la incertidumbre en la que se encontraba sumido, no quería decepcionarle en algo así, era frustrante, definitivamente había sido un error si quiera pensarse a la par con Yoshikage en algún asunto, muchísimo menos en algo como esto. Para su terror el hombre le miraba desaprobatoriamente despegándose un poco de su cadera.  
-No, espera. –Le retuvo de inmediato tomándole de la cadera e incitándole a volver a sentarse- sé que no soy bueno pero… puedo mejorar –la exasperación se notaba en cada una de sus palabras y la manera en que las arrastraba.  
-No eres malo, Josefumi. –suspiró divertido por las conclusiones del chico, le resultaba tan dependiente como cada día que compartían juntos, ya resultaba extraño no hallar esa mirada luego de un rato. Una vez más alzó sus caderas y retrocedió un poco haciéndose espacio para desabrochar los pantalones del chico.- solo te falta práctica. Solo de ver lo que ocurría, el menor podía sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse totalmente ansioso y anhelante, deseaba eso, sería mejor si era él quien le tocaba, ya no dudaba en que acabaría rápido, solo esperaba que no resultase patético la brevedad con la que podría ocurrir. Apoyándose de su brazo logró alzar un poco la parte inferior de su torso permitiéndole a Kira bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior de un solo tirón, bajo aquella escases de claridad podía aun afirmar que su pene no lucia ni la mitad de estilizado que el de Yoshikage, no era de extrañar, todo en la apariencia de ese hombre era impecable y acorde con el resto. Sin embargo Kira no lucía tan desanimado como Josefumi, por el contrario, se relamía gustoso de la vista; le tomó con pericia entre cuatro de sus dedos con solo el meñique extendido empujando cuanto pudiese hasta la base.

-¡Dios! –Exclamó Josefumi arqueando la espalda cuanto el dolor se lo permitía, debió apretar fuerte sus parpados y comenzar a reprimir todo lo que sentía, sabía que acabaría pronto de seguir así.  
-Te enseñaré como se hace. –Dicho esto llevó la misma mano con la que le había acariciado hasta su boca, introduciendo en ella los cuatro dedos al mismo tiempo. Josefumi alcanzó a mirar lo que consideraba una escena levemente grotesca y aún así tan excitante, podía ver como la lengua de Kira se paseaba libremente por cada uno de los espacios de entre los dedos asegurándose de humedecer todo, acabado eso se dio algunas lamidas más en la palma manteniendo la vista fija en la de Josefumi.

Nuevamente la sensación ahora húmeda de aquella mano tan suave sobre él acabaría por enloquecerle, subía y bajaba en torno a él con tanta facilidad, como si no fuese la primera vez que se lo hacía. Yoshikage bombeaba la erección alternando el ritmo y velocidad, siempre al llegar a la base giraba su muñeca arrancando alaridos por parte del chico, esos escandalosos gemidos fueron todo lo que Kira necesitó para volver a formar su erección, sabía que Kujo no resistiría demasiado, la manera en que la mano del chico se agarrotaba sobre la sabana le delataba, se retorcía y contraía cuanto podía con su rostro fruncido entre tanto placer.

Se ganó sobre él juntando ambos miembros y reteniéndoles en una de sus manos provocando un leve roce al mínimo movimiento de sus caderas.

-¡ngh! ¡No! –Simplemente era demasiado para él tener a Yoshikage de esa forma encima de él, provocándose placer de esa manera- ¡Yoshikage! –suplicaba entrecerrando sus ojos e intentando ocultar su rostro del otro.  
-Haz silencio, Josefumi. Las paredes son delgadas –No mentía, probablemente al otro lado podrían ser escuchados pero no era eso lo que quería evitar, solo quería ver al chico mordiéndose el labio una vez más, y así ocurría, Josefumi sentía que dejaría marca.

Comenzó una vez más a estimular no solo con sus manos sino también con el movimiento de ambos cuerpos; como podía Josefumi también se había unido al vaivén de una manera algo torpe debido a su condición, el propio Kira se hallaba suspirando y dejando escapar uno que otro quejido cerca del oído del chico mientras aprovechaba de besar el largo de todo su cuello, se tomaba el atrevimiento incluso de dejar sobre su clavícula pequeñas marcas entre sus besos, él realmente había esperado demasiado por un momento así, negarlo por mera moral suponía estaba bien, se había reprimido tanto para no hacer nada como esto con Josefumi, sin embargo habían acabado irremediablemente en la cama, y sumado a eso, recién confesados.

Era de él, siempre lo había sido pero ahora lo reafirmaba, ahora tenía la total certeza, a pesar de todas las inseguridades que pudiese sentir el chico, era él quien no se sentía suficiente, incapaz de poder satisfacer todo lo que el otro necesitara, demasiado inexpresivo para alguien que demandaba tanto de él cada día, no le molestaba, por el contrario, no se imaginaba vivir sin esa mirada de cachorro sobre él, sin los abrazos por las noches y esas miradas conspirativas que se lanzaban entre ambos, era el único que podía arrancar semejante tontería en Yoshikage, y ahora le tenía, vivo, prontamente sano y totalmente dispuesto a lo poco que podía darle pero que le entregaría con gusto.

Hundió su lengua tras la oreja del chico provocando otro gemido desesperado, esta vez el chico buscaba su boca angustiado y dispuesto a acabar en cualquier momento, como fuese estaba bien, ya no le interesaba su "racha" ni quedar como un primerizo, solo deseaba que Yoshikage le llevara a la cúspide de todo lo que alcanzaba a sentir.

-Si no estuvieses en esa condición… -susurraba junto a su oído presionando aún más ambos miembros uno contra otro mientras sus caderas se movían más insistentemente, podía sentir como el calor y sudor de entre ambos pares de muslos comenzaban a mezclarse- estarías amarrado a la cama. –Josefumi dio un trago largo ante la imagen que se asomó en su mente, encontrándose totalmente tendido y a merced de su compañero, la sola idea de estar totalmente disponible a lo que fuese que Yoshikage planeaba hacerle le excitaba a un punto que no hubiera imaginado- o quizás lo esté yo.

Hasta cuatro hilos de su semilla salpicaron sobre su abdomen y la mano de Yoshikage, esa sola imagen había sido más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese podido imaginar por cuenta propia, un Kira totalmente dispuesto para él era más de lo que podía manejar, maldecía por estar incapacitado en ese momento, aun con toda su inexperiencia se habría esforzado de verdad por complacerle a cabalidad, definitivamente esa era una nueva meta a alcanzar. Aun se retorcía entre los espasmos del orgasmo cuando sintió a Kira apresurado sobre él para correrse también, recostaba su frente en la base del cuello del chico solo intentando dejarse arrastrar por un pronto orgasmo.

-Josefumi… -suspiraba- te dije que sería demasiado pronto… -Solo de ver acabar al chico de esa manera tan escandalosa, sentía que de un momento a otro le ocurriría lo mismo.  
Aun era muy pronto para que Kujo se repusiera pero intentaría ayudarle, unió también su mano al embiste siendo ahora dos quienes se movían a ritmos diferentes sobre la erección de Yoshikage, este no decía nada, ni siquiera daba a asomar su rostro, Josefumi podía sentir como todo el sudor de la frente de aquél hombre bajaba rodando hasta su pecho. Era un encanto viéndose tan vulnerable suspirando sobre su pecho, esto no era más que una manera de descargar las frustraciones que ambos tenían acumuladas, deseaba fervientemente hacer el amor con Yoshikage a la brevedad posible, quería colmarle de besos y hacerle sentir verdaderamente amado tal cual era, las diferencias de edades no importaban, estaba seguro de que Kira pediría discreción ante toda esa situación, pero a puertas cerradas procuraría hacerle olvidar todas las preocupaciones del exterior ajeno a ellos.

-Te amo, Yoshikage –Si fue un pensamiento o si realmente salió de su boca, Josefumi no estaba seguro de ello. Lo que lo confirmó fue el fuerte gemido que escapó del aludido antes de dejarse desparramar también sobre Josefumi.  
Miró enfurecido aquel rostro de niño confundido que Kujo mantenía ante la reacción del mayor por aquellas palabras, le habían hecho acabar en el acto, no necesitó nada más, solo sentía como su corazón se colmaba e intentaba escapar por la garganta. Un "lo siento" fue todo lo que Josefumi ofreció esperando no haber llegado demasiado lejos con sus anteriores palabras, ambas cejas cruzadas y sus ojos con aquel extraño brillo como de quien estuviese a punto de llorar le imposibilitaba a Yoshikage ser siquiera severo. No le había molestado lo que había escuchado de sus labios, por el contrario, era una sensación bastante extraña y gratificante a la vez; varias veces le habían asegurado amor pero bien sabía Kira que era algo meramente banal y pasajero, sin embargo, con Josefumi, era una verdadera promesa de amor, le creía y correspondía sin dudas, solo temía por no ser suficiente o con el tiempo irremediablemente acabar aburriéndole. Se consideraba un ser bastante simple, rutinario y aburrido de hecho.

Puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta intentando que el bufido que produjo fuera cargado de exasperación.- Esas cosas no deben decirse por primera vez en la cama –Le comentó en un tono suave antes de dar un beso en su frente y otro más en sus labios. Kujo intentó retenerle para extender la duración de aquel beso tan consolador pero al mayor le asqueaba verle bañado en semen como si nada- Buscaré algo para limpiarte.

-Puedes limpiarme luego –comentó apresurado e insistente.  
-No. –hizo una pequeña pausa manteniendo por un segundo su mirada desde la altura- ahora.  
No perdió más tiempo y se apartó de encima acomodando su pantalón de inmediato a su lugar, Josefumi hizo un pequeño puchero en resignación, ya no había más que hacer, le hubiera perseguido por la mera necesidad de besarle pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Kira desapareció apenas un instante volviendo con un paño húmedo entre las manos. El pobre chico aun luchaba por también subir y ajustar su pantalón.

Yoshikage se mantuvo al pie de la cama aguardando por que el otro acabase solo su labor, no planeaba ayudarle en absolutamente cada cosa que debiera hacer, mientras más rápido entendiese que debía valerse por sí mismo, menos tiempo permanecería en cama o en una silla de rueda. Una vez acabado el proceso, Josefumi se dejó recostar nuevamente agotado, le pedía a Kira recostarse a su lado apenas acabara de limpiarle a lo que el hombre respondía solo con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida. El niño definitivamente se derretiría solo mirando los rostros tan amenos que era capaz de producir ese obstinado.

-…Yoshikage.  
-¿Hmm? –Levantó apenas su vista para atender al llamado del chico recostado a su lado.  
-¿Qué somos ahora? –Le miró de reojo bastante avergonzado por la pregunta, por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver del rostro de Kira, este no comprendía la pregunta- ¿Eres… -Tartamudeaba sintiéndose incapaz de murmurar cierta palabra- …Eres mi pareja ahora? –Sentía que su rostro se incendiaría, nuevamente mordía su labio solo deseando desaparecer un momento o que su corazón estallara, cualquier cosa estaría bien mientras acabara rápido con la ansiedad.  
-¿TU pareja? –Preguntó divertido, a Kujo se le desorbitarían los ojos, reía ¿eso que era? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?- juraba que era yo el posesivo de esta extraña relación. –Alzó un poco su rostro dándole cabida a una de sus manos de servir de soporto, definitivamente debía ver a ese Josefumi tan impaciente y sonrojado.  
-¡Cierra la boca! –Masculló desviando su vista en dirección totalmente opuesta a la del hombre a su lado, moría de la vergüenza y el otro pretendía armar un show con su acelerado corazón.

Yoshikage llamó de vuelta su rostro sosteniéndole por el mentón y obligándole a dar la vuelta, se encontró con unos ojos envueltos en falso odio y una mueca bastante divertida y forzada en los labios de Josefumi, le parecía absurdo como con solo hacerle ver tal acto infantil era suficiente para ablandar por completo su corazón. Dio un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de buscar su mano y besarla también entre sus nudillos. Aunque no fuera capaz de confesarlo, no había nada más en ese mundo que añorara en mayor medida que al chico con el compartía cama esa noche.

-Mientras te mantengas leal a mí, seré de exclusividad para ti.

No había sido quizá tan romántico como Josefumi lo hubiese preferido, pero sabía que contadas cosas en esa relación lo serían, conocía la incapacidad del otro por exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos, como su orgullo le ganaba y sobrepasaba todo lo demás, pero no importaba, Kujo se sentía en la certeza de saber sobrellevarlo, sabía que esas palabras y esa mirada tan confiada que ahora Yoshikage le regalaban eran una verdadera petición por querer permanecer a su lado. Y le parecía perfecto, un trato justo que jamás se rompería, pues Josefumi jamás había amado ni amaría a otra persona que no fuese Kira.

/pre 


End file.
